The Game
by nerea2
Summary: Pronto, el primer capítulo de The Game


_Comienzo a plublicar jeje. La he puesto aquí por el mero hecho de que fue Mai-Hime quien me "inspiró" a la hora de crear esta historia (aunque luego me haya ido por las ramas creando un argumento distinto y quedando sólo una pequeña huella del anime). Espero que os guste._

_Esto es sólo la introducción. Pronto publicaré el primer capítulo._

**21.11.2011**

Células. Nada más que células.

Así se defendía nuestra creadora ante papá. Madre discutía mucho con él por aquel tiempo, cuando nuestras manos comenzaron a ser peligrosas y las miradas temerosas de nuestras guardias se transmitían de unos a otros. Decía que era el tiempo, que era el momento perfecto para sentirse, tanto Padre como Madre, orgullosos de nosotras.

Padre nunca parecía ceder, siempre encontraba razones para acallar la voz suave y dulce de la doctora, algunas veces incluso amenazándola delante de nosotras. Realmente, al mirarnos, parecía fuera de sí. Brillantes los ojos, la vena de su frente palpitando al sonido de los llantos. No cabía amor en él, por mucho que intentase ver en nosotras sus legítimas hijas. No nos quería, no quería a Madre. Nadie tuvo la culpa de lo que ocurrió un año después.

Madre sabía bien que pronto nos delataría, provocando nuestra eliminación inmediata. No podíamos permitírselo.

Madre así lo dijo.

**13.02.2014**

Por aquel entonces, cuando nosotras vagabundeábamos por el subterráneo entre los guardias y los científicos ayudantes, Madre tuvo una revelación.

No fue fácil estar cerca de ella esos días, cuando los mayores se amontonaban en las puertas del laboratorio igual de expectantes que nosotras.

Ellos codiciaban los secretos que investigaba Madre, nosotras sólo codiciábamos a Madre.

Era un círculo vicioso que sólo culminó cuando la doctora salió al fín a hablarnos. Parecía tranquila, su voz seria y firme, oliendo el aroma de nuestra curiosidad filtrándose por los conductos de ventilación. Tras muchas idas y venidas de hombres trajeteádos en blanco, la sala se dispuso para nosotras.

Nuestro cuarto no era nada comparado con aquella sala, fría y tan espaciosa que hasta nuestras sombras se perdían en un horizonte de sombras y penumbras. Al fín la vimos: era pequeña, mucho más que nosotras, con los brazos extendidos y la cabeza colgando, envuelta entera en un líquido verdoso de aspecto grasiento. Madre nos la presentó con ojos embelesados, irradiando aquella aura de seguridad que tanto deleitaba a nuestros sentidos. Decía que era un hallazgo, algo que pronto influiría en nosotras. Supongo que nunca pudimos entender el verdadero significado de esas palabras.

Después de mucha espera, había llegado. Nuestra hermana, la última para completar el círculo. Creímos que sería así, aunque sólo fuese al principio.

**28.09.2015**

Buenos días- saludamos como cada mañana, entrando de perfil por la puerta del laboratorio. Levantó la cabeza, como cada día que la despertábamos sin su consentimiento. Por aquel entonces, Madre había desistido en su intento de cortarle el pelo. No le gustaba saber con qué ojos la miraba, eso nos dijo.

Nuestra hermana nunca parecía muy contenta. Supusimos que sería cosa de avaricia, Madre pasaba más tiempo haciéndola pruebas que jugando con nosotras. Parecía como si estuviera rota y la doctora nunca se rindiera arreglándola hasta hacerla perfecta. Le limpiamos la baba y le acercamos un gran cucharón con cereales. Algunos mechones quedaban teñidos de leche en nuestro vano intento de encontrar su boca. Al tercer intento, aceptó el desayuno y optamos por hablarla, algo que por recomendación de Madre debíamos hacer para facilitarla el relacionarse con otras personas. Era algo extraño discutir entre nosotras sobre cuál era el mejor desayuno mientras ella apartaba la mirada y la perdía entre las máquinas que median sus constantes cerebrales y cardiacas.

Nosotras la observábamos con el rabillo del ojo, expectantes por que aquel día cambiase su máscara de amargada y respondiese a nuestros mimos con una sonrisa, una dulce sonrisa que demostrara nuestro parentesco, que demostrase a los científicos cínicos que era nuestra hermana, una más de nosotras.

Ya nada sabíamos sobre que hacer para animarla, ningún tema parecía el apropiado. Entonces, para nuestra más sonora exclamación, ella habló. Su voz, de un tono bajo y levemente ahogado se disipó entre las constantes vibraciones de las máquinas. Algo nerviosas, esperamos a que volviese a hablar, aguantando nuestra ganas de salir corriendo y avisar a Madre de la buena nueva. Podía hablar, nuestra hermana podía comunicarse. Era como un sueño hecho realidad, un sueño en el que ella era la única y más increíble protagonista. Nuestras sonrisas se volvieron difuntas al oír la pregunta, nuevamente pronunciada.

¿dónde está papá?

Un escalofrío se abrió paso entre nosotras, extendiéndose como una plaga y aturdiéndonos con los torturantes sonidos de nuestros latidos. Ninguna hablamos, nuestros rostros permanecían turbados por la conmoción. Jamás creímos que aquellas llegasen a ser sus primeras palabras, las únicas palabras que había podido articular tras un año de visitas continuadas al laboratorio. El cuenco de cereales cayó con estruendo al suelo, sobresaltando a las más cercanas. Con el frío desconcierto cruzando nuestros cuerpos, ella volvió a preguntar:

¿dónde está papá?

cierra la boca-. Una silueta se iluminó a la luz del pasillo. Giramos nuestras cabezas, distinguiendo la voz familiar que pedía su silencio. Madre había vuelto al laboratorio.

Cohibidas, nos acercamos a ella, con las cabezas gachas y con los restos del cuenco de cereales aferrados en nuestros puños. La doctora nos lanzó una mirada tierna, dándonos su apoyo, y volvió su vista a nuestra hermanita, que seguía sin articular palabra, cumpliendo la orden de su creadora.

si vuelves a decir eso ante tus hermanas me enfadaré- gruñó Madre, guardando sus puños en los bolsillos de su bata.

niñas- dijo tras unos minutos de intenso silencio observándonos una a una- iros a jugar mientras le hago unas pruebas a vuestra hermanita¿de acuerdo?

Todas salimos, cerrando yo la última la puerta. La hora de las inyecciones tocaba ya, justo después del desayuno. Ella seguía rota, hablaba, pero seguía rota. Madre seguiría perdiendo el tiempo con ella. No fui la única que lo pensó, como siempre todas deseábamos que ella dejase de funcionar. Madre nos haría caso de nuevo. Volvería a estar con nosotras, para siempre. Sin distracciones.

**08.01.2016**

Aquella mañana, el rechinar de la puerta la despertó antes que nosotras. Parecía aún más seria que otras veces y esquivaba con mayor efusividad nuestra mirada, intentando ignorar nuestras súplicas de comerse una tostada. Parecía inútil hacerla ver lo escuálida que estaba, negándose a comer el desayuno como una tonta. Pero fuimos persistentes y al final cayó abatida ante un gran cucharón de sus cereales favoritos. Al contrario que a mí, le encantaban con leche. Siempre había que ir limpiándole la baba por miedo a producir un cortocircuito en los cables que la conectaban a las máquinas del laboratorio. Gracias a nuestros esfuerzos, ella sabía darnos las gracias por las pequeñas cosas, algo agradable después de pasarnos tantos años cuidándola recibiendo sólo miradas altivas.

En el instante en el que recogíamos los restos de pan de su cuello, abrió la boca. Creímos que iba a repetir su "gracias" sin vida, pero algo diferente nació de sus labios. De nuevo, el terror se apoderó de nuestros cuerpos al oír aquella temible frase:

¿dónde está papá?

Al contrario que otras veces, su voz parecía firme, decidida e incluso socarrona, como si supiera los efectos de sus palabras. Su mirada nos recorrió a cada una en silencio, estudiando nuestros gestos y calculando en su mente las probabilidades de oír algo más que los latidos de nuestros corazones.

¿dónde está papá?

Los cables fueron rompiéndose ante nuestros ojos al tiempo que sus muñecas se escurrían de las esposas. Antes de que ninguna de nosotras supiera el cómo escapar de allí, ella ya estaba libre, apoyada con mucho esfuerzo en sus piernas y sosteniéndose tambaleante ante las nueve que éramos. El casco que Madre la había obligado a llevar se giró bruscamente, en dirección a la más joven de nosotras. El cuerpecito de Nehra tembló cuál hoja de papel al ver cómo se aproximaba, sumergida entre las tinieblas del laboratorio y cruzando su mirada con unos ojos rojizos, espeluznantes y que pocas teníamos el valor de contemplar mucho rato. Nehra cayó de rodillas cuando se detuvo a un metro, sintiendo una sonrisa diabólica ocultarse tras aquel casco negruzco. Inmóviles, observamos el intercambio de gestos entre la pequeña y ella, esperando impacientes el fin de aquella pesadilla hecha realidad.

Para nuestra alegría, Madre oyó nuestras plegarias. Las señales de alarma se activaron, dando tiempo a Nehra a escapar de su vista y ocultarse en mi espalda, perlada de sudor. Con una leve oscilación de su mano derecha, la puerta del laboratorio comenzó a abrirse. Los latidos de nuestros corazones aceleraron su ritmo, a medida que ella se disponía a andar hacia delante. Saris reaccionó deprisa: con un movimiento de su mano, las máquinas inservibles tras la descarga de cortocircuitos debida a la activación de la alarma se agolparon ante la puerta, unas encima de otras creando un muro imposible de atravesar. El casco negro clavó su mirada en ella, pero Saris no se intimidó. Las demás recobramos nuestra compostura, rodeándola y devolviéndole cualquier mirada que se atreviera a dirigirnos.

eso no servirá. Desistid- dijo examinando el muro de máquinas y después a nosotras. Al contrario que minutos antes, incluso Nehra parecía más temible que nuestra hermana. Recé con todas mis fuerzas para que no ocurriese nada más, para que ella aceptase su derrota y dejase que nos fuéramos cumplida nuestra tarea de darle el desayuno. Lamentablemente, el cupo de milagros se había agotado. Sus nuevas palabras así lo demostraron:

no me queda otra entonces-. Súbitamente las palmas de sus manos parecieron agarrar algo en la oscuridad envolvente, asiéndolo con fuerza y moviéndolo de un lado para otro. La primera en recibir el ataque fue Saris: en distintos puntos de su cuerpo, su piel se abollaba recibiendo invisibles golpes de un arma que ninguna de nosotras llegábamos a ver empuñada en manos de ella. La siguiente Kira. Sus gritos aún se repiten en mis oídos al escribir estas líneas. Las demás intentábamos acercarnos, pero la cadena de golpes se propagaba a su vez en nuestros cuerpos, acompañando los llantos de nuestra hermana herida. Pronto todas acabamos dispersadas por el suelo del laboratorio, algunas inconscientes y otras casi sin fuerzas para elevar nuestros brazos ante ella.

Un ruido hizo que reuniera todas mis fuerzas y alcé la cabeza del suelo unos centímetros. El guardia de seguridad Dalton y Madre observaban el desastre, fija el arma del hombre en la joven que se acercaba a ellos.

¡¡¡No te muevas!!!- avisó a gritos el guarda. Las máquinas habían caído hacia delante durante la pelea, facilitando su salida del laboratorio. Estaba demasiado cerca de su objetivo para detenerse ante Dalton. Cerré los ojos en el momento en que el casco de ella se separó de su cabeza y salió disparado contra el jefe de seguridad. Madre permaneció distante de la muerte del guarda, aún sorprendida por la catástrofe ocurrida en su laboratorio. Ella siguió andando, acercándose a Madre. Por primera vez, sentí que el aura de seguridad que siempre la rodeaba temblaba ante la presencia sin precedentes de su cautiva, de su juguete roto. Al contrario de como creíamos todos, ella no estaba rota. Madre había conseguido hacerla funcionar, de una vez por todas.

Leen, por favor- murmuró Madre en el momento en que en el camino de la joven se cruzó ella. Sin más miramientos, la empujó con una fuerza sobrehumana a un lado, semi-incrustándola para mi horror en la pared. Al minuto siguiente, las puntas de su melena se perdieron al coger un pasillo a la derecha. Fue en ese instante cuando mis fuerzas se disiparon por completo, golpeándome la cabeza contra el suelo.


End file.
